Choices Equal Consequences
by thehalfdemonalchemist
Summary: At Camp Green Lake everyone knew that there was one female., the Warden, but what they didn’t know was that she had a helper with her house…a girl. What happens when the guys find out.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Choices Equal Consequences By: kagome'ssis

Summary: At Camp Green Lake everyone knew that there was one female., the Warden, but what they didn't know was that she had a helper with her house…a girl. What happens when the guys find out.

Ch 1: Introduction

"I finished the chores madam, ' the small tired out voice proclaimed.

"Good, I will send someone to go and get you something to eat." the Warden said.

"Um madam, why can't I go and get my own food? I have been here for a month and I have no friends." the voice asked.

"WHAT? Listen up Victoria. You are not leaving this cabin unless you want to go dig holes yourself. The boys out there would end up rapping you or even killing you. If you want friends then leave but if you want to be safe then you stay here!" the Warden was pissed.

"……….. fine." Victoria made up her mind.  
"I thought so. I knew yo…." she was cut off, "Tomorrow morning I will start at the camp as a digger not a slave for you." the Warden was shocked.

"Fine tomorrow afternoon you will start in D-Tent. Just don't come running to me when you get rapped. But since we have no girl showers then I will still allow you to use this shower."

"Thank you madam." "I am going to call Dr. Pendenski and you to can deside how you are going to settle things." Victoria nodded and waited for 'Mom' to show up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mom had entered D-tent to give the boys a heads up that they would have a new camper in there tent.  
"Whats up mom?" Squid asked "Boys you have a new camper joining your tent tomorrow, now be sure to be nice." "Any idea who this person is mom?" X-ray was starting to wonder.  
"You will see tomorrow"  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 A/N: Lets see how Victoria does with her new day at camp. Please Review 


	2. Victor

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 2: Victoria..er..Victor

The boys were out digging holes when they started thinking about the new kid.  
"Hey guys what do you think the new guys like?" Caveman was still curious.  
" Who knows. Hey maybe it's a girl." Zero was starting to talk to everyone now.  
All the boys started laughing, "Ya right Zero,. Everyone knows that the only girl is the Warden." everyone nodded to X-rays comments

88888888888888888888back at camp8888888888888888888888888888888

"Boys meet the new camper Victor." mom was introducing the newbie.  
In walked Victoria with a baseball cap over her hair and made sure to get a orange suit that was to big so that they couldn't see feminine body.

"Welcome Victor." Caveman was the first to speak up.  
She didn't say anything she still wasn't sure how to hide her voice.

"Well go put your stuff down and we can all go to the mess hall" she knew right away that Caveman was different from other boys She did as he said and followed him to the mess hall,. the others had already left.

She decided not to speak for a little while.

888888888888888888 2nd week as a camper88888888888888888888888888

She had soon become best friends with all the guys but they still didn't know her secret.

"Ya know, have any of you guys learned anything about Victor yet?" Zig - zag asked "No but he is an awesome listener . We can tell him anything and he wont judge us." Zero said.

The gang had met in the rec. room were a fight had started. Everyone ended up outside ready to fight well it was actually D-tent verses B-tent. All of them were in fighting position except Victoria who really didn't want to fight (that's what got her there in the first place). She started to walk away when one of the guys from B-tent noticed her leaving.

"Aww look at the wimp." "What did you call me?" the D-tent boys were shocked that she talked.  
"A wippy cry baby. What cha gonna do about it"  
Next thing he knew he was on the ground with a huge black eye. "WOW! Who knew he had it in him." The other boys had already started to get her.  
The guys helped but when she was knocked down her hat fell of and everyone started to stare. "She's a GIRL?" "Lets get her." Everyone went to attack her. She had closed her eyes waiting for her fait. But when nothing happened she opened her eyes to Caveman giving her a hand. As soon as she was sure he had her she passed out.

"Caveman is she ok?" asked X-ray. "She passed out, I need you guys to open a path so I can get her in the tent. "Ok, we will hold them off while you and Zero get her inside." Squid told them. "Hey why are you guys helping her?" came a voice in the battle. "Cause she is our friend and she is still one of us." Caveman yelled. As soon as he said that everyone stopped and realized that they were right and she still was the same Victor that they all knew. But B-tent still didn't like her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: What will the boys do when she tells them her story.


	3. She Awakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. 

This story is dedicated to -Shadows- and Justine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 3 She Awakes

The battle was over and everyone had gone inside. Victoria had been punched in the gut so she is only bruised a bit, nothing serious.  
When she came to she saw the guys waiting for her with some water.

"Ow what hit me?" she tried to sit up but her stomach still killed.

"Why don't you get some rest. You just came out of the fight." Caveman didn't think bringing up that she was a girl was such a great idea.

"Ok but before I sleep I think I owe you guys an explanation"  
"That would be nice but you should wait till later." X-ray told her.  
"NO! I have been waiting. I want to tell you guys now." she was upset.  
"How about tonight before we all head off to sleep." Squid could tell that she was still weak.  
"Ok." she knew that was a better idea. "Hey you guys?" "Yea" they all looked at her. "Thanks for saving me out there." she was down and asleep in no time after that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry this one is a little short but I wrote it in school. That explains my F's, oh well.


	4. Victoria's Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. 

This story is dedicated to -Shadows- and Justine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 4 Victoria's explanation

"What are we going to do?" Zig Zag asked.  
"What?" Caveman was confused.  
"Well he..er..she lied to us. How do we know we can trust her." Zig Zag was not ok with her little secret.  
"She was the only girl, it must be a little scary. She could have been killed by the guys here." Caveman was blushing a little while he discussed this.  
"Whatever"  
"Yo Caveman, Zig Zag, we need to come up with a nickname for her." X-ray and the others were all huddled up.  
"Well lets wait till she explains everything to us then we can come up with something that will fit her." Zero was looking at her when he said this.

8888888888888888 She wakes up 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok I rested, I feel better, so know I really need to tell you guys the truth." Victoria was back to normal now.

"Ok lets start with your real name." Zero said.

"Ok. My name is Victoria. I ended up here about a 2 months ago. I am an orphan and I was left here by the police because I was always getting into trouble. The last thing I did wasn't my fault, I was set up by a group of jerks who are now all in B-tent. I had gotten into a fist fight after I found out why the cops were after me. I was arrested and sent here in no time at all. I always acted like a little helpless wimp after the warden changed me but when those jerks called me wimp, I snapped." Victoria had anger in her eyes and one of the boys could tell that she was upset. "Wow that's ruff. But what you did back there in the fight was pretty impressive." Caveman said. Victoria started to blush. "Yea well something good came out of staying with the warden. I know a lot. But I cant talk anymore till we go dig holes tomorrow morning. That's when I will tell you more."

They were all ready to head off to bed but while in bed Caveman started to think.  
' Wow a girl at Camp Green Lake. It must have been hard and scary trying to trick everyone. But I am not surprised she fit in so well. I mean she is smart, and pretty, and nice, and I can talk to her without worry. Well that was when she was a he but…wait hold up am I…no I couldn't be…well it doesn't matter she would never be interested in a guy like me anyways.' He soon drifted to sleep.

In Victoria's bed she was thinking too. ' Wow I am so glad I told them, that's a loud of my chest. I think they all still like me. Oh I really hope they still will except me. Especially Stanley. He is so nice, and smart, and cool, I love talking to him cause he is just so nice, he is a great guy…wait hold up am I…no I couldn't be…well it doesn't matter he would never be interested in a girl like me anyways.' She then drifted off to sleep as well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok there is her story. I need help on a nickname for her so please give me some advice. Any ideas will help. So please review.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note: 

Ok I want to add more chapters but I do not have a nickname for her. I was thinking of maybe Coyote or Dragon. I have a chapter that goes with each but I thought I would let my reviewers choose. So tell me what you think. If you have another idea then tell me in a review and I will make a chapter for the favorite of the choices. As soon as I get some reviews on the names I will put up anther chapter.


End file.
